Shadow Soul
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: A new threat arrives in the Soul Society however this threat came from a different world and they bring a whole new way of fighting. With new allies from the same world, they must defeat them before their plan can be completed. If it goes through, then not only one world, but several will be in peril.


**A/N: Ah I wanted to write this a long time ago. Now to be honest here, this idea takes place before the time skip happened in Bleach. Sorry but that's how it'll work. I haven't read the manga beyond the anime. In any case, now that's out of the way, let us begin.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators.

Shadow Soul

Chapter One: Arrival! New Enemies Appear in the Soul Society!

"This is unit seven! We've located the target and we're busting in over!"

"_Confirmed unit seven. You have permission to capture or kill the target over."_

"Will do over." The soldier knocked on the door loudly. "Elite Guard! It's over Darkrai!" He grabbed a crescent shaped sword and raised it high. "Night Slash!" The attack landed on the door but it was bounced back. "Damn it! I'm going to need some help over here!"

"On it." A person wearing a sleeveless tan vest with a yellow shirt underneath with red pants with yellow ends. He had long tan hair ending at the waist in a ponytail. Fire emitting from his right food. "Take this Blaze Kick!" He did a roundhouse kick to the door but that was also bounced off. "Arceus damn it what's with this door?! Fine then I'll do this" He took in a deep breathe.

"Do that and we'll all end up scorched." Another voice said. It came from a man who wore a red and yellow traditional kimono that matched his long red hair also in a ponytail. "It seems that the door is similar to Counter which means physical attacks will not work."

"If that's the case then I'll blow it away." This was said by a man wearing an open black and blue blazer while wearing a yellow shirt with black and blue pants as well. He was also wearing black gloves. He closed his eyes and put his together as he opened them to the door. Everyone stepped back.

Meanwhile at the other side of the door, a man with long white hair with one bang covering his right eye, a pure black outfit with a red collar was looking over a large device. Around him were many other individuals in the room. "How much longer until it's operational?"

Another person was typing on his keyboard rapidly. "Just a few minutes until its ready. It's really impressive what this thing can do by utilizing Lady Palkia's spatial power. It's unheard actually."

"We don't a few minutes doc. That door is going to be in a million pieces." Said another voice.

"Hold your tongue you brute. I'm almost done."

"For once Artano is right. I'm sorry professor but this is the end."

The professor turned around. "What are you talkin-ahhhh!" A blast of spiral dark energy came from the man known as Darkrai and killed the man.

"You're services are no longer required." He walked up to the keyboard and pressed enter. "Now we can continue the plan without interruption." The machine began to power up and lightning sparked everywhere. "You fools will never stop me or what I have planned for you all." A bright pink light enveloped him and the people of the room. The light ceased just before the door was destroyed. Everyone entered the room but found it empty.

"Damn it they got away! Where in the Distortion World they go?"

"Seems they left us nothing to follow."

"Not quite." The man with the crescent shaped sword held his hand in the air. "The air still has Lady Palkia's energy. She can trace it and we can follow them. To where they went, we don't know but we have to hurry. Who knows what kind of death and destruction they can cause especially if they're shadow Pokémon."

**B**

It was quiet night in the Soul Society. The stars were shining brightly as well as a full moon and the only sound that could be heard were the crickets chirping. A soul reaper yawned due to lack of action that has been going on lately. Another one hit him on the side. "Quit it. If the captain catches you yawning, you're going to regret it."

The other reaper scoffed. "Come on. Ever since she's been going out with that woman, the captain has been a bit easier lately. I'm sure I can get away with a yawn of two."

"Get away with what now exactly?" The two reapers were startled and looked at the side to see the captain of Squad Two, Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon!" Both saluted to the Chinese woman.

She glared at them viciously. "If I were an enemy, I would've killed you with you knowing it. Letting your guard down is a sure way for your life to end. Even in peaceful times such as this, you must be alert at all time. Remember that next time you yawn."

"Y-Yes captain." Soi Fon walked past them and soon she was out of sight

Both of them sighed. "I told you were going to get in trouble."

"Yeah but she didn't punish me right on the spot."

"That's because you're going to get punished later on when she has the time. Trust me on this." The other reaper groaned as dreaded the punishment he was going to receive later on.

Meanwhile Soi Fon continued walking along the path. She was done with work for today and was now out looking for any of her squad members slacking off like the subordinate she told off. Suddenly she sensed someone behind her and grabbed her zanpakuto. "Hold on Soi. It's just me."

The captain smiled as she does when the Chinese woman heard that voice. Soi Fon let go of her weapon and turned around to see the woman who she never imagined she would be with. "It's nice to see you again Lady Yoruichi."

The older sighed when she heard that. "Soi I told you just call me Yoruichi." She walked up to her. "We're going out now so there's no need for to call me that anymore."

Another rare occurrence except when Soi Fon is around her lover is the captain blushing. "I'm sorry. It's a force of habit."

The other woman giggled. "Well I suppose that's what makes you so adorable my little bee." Yoruichi gave a kiss on the forehead.

She pulled out and smiled at her lover. "What brings you here in the first place La-I mean Yoruichi?"

"What I can't spend time with my girlfriend on such a wonderful night?" She replied playfully. Again Soi Fon blushed when she heard the word 'girlfriend.' The Chinese woman never would've imagined that she and the goddess that was standing before here were lovers and going out. It was like a dream come true and Soi Fon was living the dream every day. "I know I said this before but you're look so cute when you blush." That comment only made her blush more. Only the Shihoin woman was able to make Soi Fon act like a lovesick school girl.

Unfortunately this moment was cut short when several bright pink lights hit the spirit shield that surrounded the Seireitei. The bright lights alerted everyone as they looked up to see what was going on. For the second time, something broke through the membrane and the light was scattered in different directions. One of them was close to where Soi Fon and Yoruichi were at. "So much a peaceful evening." Yoruichi said as she and Soi Fon flash stepped to where the crash was located.

The light hit the ground and dust went everywhere. Coughing could be heard. "Ah that was rough. I thought my body was going to split in half."

"Quit complaining and focus on the real problem. It seems we ventured off to where the others were headed."

"Wait you're saying we ended up in one place while the other went to another?"

"That's what he meant you fool."

"Oh shut up!"

"Halt!" All three looked over to where numerous soul reapers appeared and drew their swords. They all saw what the intruders looked like. They were two men and one woman. One of the men wore a black jacket with yellow hexagons on the side and wore a red shirt underneath. He wore black pants with the same yellow hexagons on them. He had short black hair going back. The weapon he was holding a curved purple sword with a red edge. The other man wore a light purple sleeveless shirt and pants with large yellow stripes going down the pants. He had also had short hair with yellow highlights at the ends. The final intruder wore a white and light blue kimono with a red obi tied around it. She had long white hair with two bluish white ribbons tied to her bangs. They all pointed their weapons at them. "Identify yourselves now!"

The man with the sword sighed. "How about we just kill you and leave it at that!" He wielded his sword and swung it. Multiple black blobs were hurdled toward the soul reapers. Explosions occurred as the attacks hit them.

The other man stepped up. "Well if we're going to get nosy about it…" He took in a deep breath and let out powerful high pitched sound wave at the group. Dust kicked up and hit the squad. He laughed. "Well so much for them. They're not that tough."

"True but now we've alerted others and they will come find us." The woman said.

"Calm down Arica. We can take them on. Besides, they're going to have to look for us first if they want to capture us." The serpent man jumped on the wall. "Let's go see what else this place has in store for us!" He jumped onto the next wall and left the other two.

"I swear he's an idiot but Sever has a point. We split up and they'll have a hard time catching us. See ya later Arica." The loud man jumped on the roof as well and left.

Arica sighed. "Fools the both of you. Still I wonder what else is here in this world. I'm curious." She jumped as well and left.

**B**

In a similar scene, a couple of beings were in the same situation. "Oi that was mighty landing I might say" A voice with a Scottish accent said.

"Yeah no shit. Ah I think I'm going to get a headache after this. Where the Distortion World are we?"

"Don't know but it's bland. White everywhere. What no other color was available at the time?"

"Stop right there!" They all turned around to a squad of soul reapers with their swords pointed at them. However one of them laughed at the scene.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh Arceus my sides! I didn't know we were in the middle of a pajama party-hee hee hee hee."

"This is something funny. Instead of fighters, we have a bunch of men wearing some fancy night dresses."

The one who was laughing was wearing a dark purple jacked with a red shirt underneath along with purple pants with black stripes going down. He had shoulder length dark blue hair. The largest of the three was muscular who was bald but had a large tan mustache. He wore a dark sleeveless shirt and light grey pants with combat boots. The last one of the group wore a red shirt with flannel pants and had short red hair.

The group continued to point their weapons at them. "Surrender now or face the consequences!"

The red one of the group stepped up. "How about no and say we didn't" His eyes glowed a bright blue and similar blue outline appeared on the group. They were all lifted up into the air and tossed aside like they were ragdolls. "What a pathetic bunch. No challenge at all."

"Ah leave em Darem. I get the feeling that we have yet to see the worst this place has to offer." The Scottish man said.

"I guess you're right Ez. I am a bit curious about this place. Maybe we'll find a way to get back to the others."

"Well I guess that's a plan. We got nothing else to do here except fight these guys with the pajamas-ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Just remember Doru, we may find the stronger of the scabs running around this here parts." Ez warned.

Doru stopped laughing. "No worry. One scratch from me and then their dead." He turned around. "See you two later." He ran off and left the other two behind.

"I guess we'll do the same. We're going to expect more of the same around here." He jumped onto the wall and ran in a direction. Darem just shrugged and walked in a different direction.

**B**

In another part of the Seireitei, two beings looked around their surroundings. One of them was wearing a dark grey sweater with a hoodie that covered the top part of her face and a yellow scarf that covered her mouth so only her eyes can be seen. The lower part of her outfit consisted of bright yellow pants. The other wore a red jacket with a blue and grey shirt underneath and red and grey pants. He had shoulder length yellow hair. "Looks like we took a wrong turn somewhere. I'm not seeing the others around here."

The other member sighed in frustration. "Great. This is what happens when the smart guy doesn't finish where the landing is going to be. Now we're stuck in where the Distortion World here is." They both heard footsteps approaching them. Another squad of soul reapers approached them and drew their weapon at them. "Seems we've got a welcome party for us. Let's introduce ourselves." He walked up the squad. "Hello everybody! My name is Crado and my friend over there is known as Juppa. Are you here to entertain us?" The group still pointed their weapons at them. Crado took that as a good sign. "Well then, I'll take your silence as a yes." He stuck his arm out and opened his hand. Water began to form in the palm and was shot out in a stream with steam coming out of it. The attack hit and wiped out the squad. "Well that was disappointing."

Juppa walked up to him. "We may encounter more. Maybe some stronger ones."

Crado smiled. "Well then I guess I have something to do. That and trying to find where the rest of the group went and find out a way to get back to the boss. I'm sure he's pissed that some of us didn't make it with him."

"Sounds good." Juppa started to walk away.

Crado smirked. "Yeah do your thing I'll do mine." He ran into the other direction.

**B**

Both Soi Fon and Yoruichi arrived to where one of the beams of light crashed. The smoke cleared and saw two individuals. One of them was a large man wearing a black shirt with bright silver colored spots on his shoulders and the same color of his pants. He had shoulder length silver hair. The other was smaller than his comrade. He wore a black shinobi outfit with short yellow hair and something that looked like wings on the sleeves. "Ah that was one Distortion World of a trip. You ok Tekan?"

"I am. Thank you for your concern Artano." His eyes shifted. "It seems we have someone watching us."

"Really now?" He looked up and saw the two women and they didn't look too pleased to see them. "Huh well hello there. Don't mind us; we're just passing through wherever the Distortion World this place is!"

The just continued to stare at the duo. "Don't you find something strange about them Soi Fon?"

The other woman nodded. "I'm not sensing any spirt energy from them and yet they broke through. No matter." She drew her sword and then suddenly the two were surrounded by members of the Stealth Force, ready to attack.

They both looked around. "Friends of your?" Artano asked.

"Not likely." The other man replied.

Soi Fon raised her hand put it down. Her members took that as the signal and attacked at all sides. Tekan suddenly disappeared and Artano was hit from every direction from the Stealth Force's weapons. However something didn't feel right. "Stone Edge!" Every member was blown back by numerous amounts of rocks and one flew by close to Soi Fon's head. Both women were surprised to see him counter the attack. Even more so since it looked like the attack didn't even harm him in the first place. He laughed. "It's going to take a lot more than weaklings with pathetic swords to take me down."

The Chinese woman stared at the man down. "How's that possible? Not a single mark on him. What the hell is he?"

"Normal attacks won't work on him." Both women turned around to see Tekan standing behind them. "He is part of the Aggron race. They are known for their incredible defense and brush off weak attacks like nothing. "

"_Aggron race? What does he mean by that?"_ Yoruichi thought.

"Hey Tekan! I call dibs on the chick wearing the white jacket. You get the other girl!"

"I understand." He took out a chain scythe.

Both women stood against each other back to back. "Well it looks like we're going some fun after all."

"Be careful Yoruichi. They may be stronger then they look."

The darker woman nodded as she smiled and disappeared instantly. Tekan was curious where she was until he felt a powerful kick to his back. He regained his balance and landed on his feet. "How interesting. I've never met someone who can move as fast as me. However have you mastered it?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "I'm known as Flash Master Yoruichi. There's no one faster than me."

"That has yet to be seen." Suddenly multiple versions appeared everywhere and surrounded the woman.

Yoruichi looked all around. "This is a new trick." She suddenly felt a powerful cut on her back then on her side then on her leg. What was worse that each attack felt more powerful than the last. _"I can't even sense him."_

The copies still surrounded her. "This is what it means to master speed. With my ability Speed Boost, along with my move Double Team, with my attack Fury Cutter, your defeat is all but imminent."

"Don't be too sure about that. This fight just started!" Yoruichi said with confidence.

Meanwhile with Soi Fon, she flash stepped down from the roof and appeared in front of Artano. _"The Distortion World is she doing that. It looks like she's using Teleport."_

"Sting my enemies to death, Suzumebachi." The sword began to glow and change shape. It transformed into a black and gold gauntlet with a long stinger like weapon on her middle finger with a chain linking it to the lower part of the gauntlet.

Artano laughed. "Wow that's what I call a fancy middle finger." Soi Fon didn't laugh at the joke. Instead she disappeared and struck the first blow on her opponent. She reappeared again and then she turned around to strike him in the back to in the exact same position the first mark was made. The attack hit and she landed in front of Artano. "And what in the Distortion World was that supposed to do?"

Soi Fon was shocked when she heard the voice and turned around. Her eyes went wide with shock as the mark didn't even show up in the first place. _"How? The homoka didn't even appear on his body?"_

Artano took a closer look at Soi Fon's weapon. "I see. At a closer look, it has colors the same as those from the Beedrill race which makes that attack you did a poison type attack." He laughed. "Hate to burst your bubble but that won't work on me since poison type attacks don't affect me since I'm part steel type!"

The Chinese woman's eyes narrowed as she quietly scoffed. _"Steel type? Poison type? Beedrill race? What is he talking about?"_

"Now it's my turn!" He slammed his fist into the ground and a bluish white aura surrounded him. "Head Smash!" He launched himself at the captain. Luckily Soi Fon avoided the attack but he kept going and smashed through the wall that was behind her. Dust was scattered everywhere as Soi Fon couldn't believe what happened.

"He broke through seki-seki rock like it was nothing. That wasn't a spiritual attack he did?"

Artano emerged from the rubble and still didn't look like he took damage. "Good thing I have Rock Head for my ability or else that would've hurt." Soi Fon readied herself for the next round. However this was only the start of other battles were only just beginning.

To be continued...

**A/N: First things first. Yes Yoruichi and Soi Fon are a couple in this story. Second can any of you guess which Pokémon appeared? Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
